


No secrets left to keep (but one)

by Mierke



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi tells Major the truth. Diverts from a scene in <i>Mr. Berserk</i> (1.10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No secrets left to keep (but one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts).



"You're leaving me?" he asked as he came into the room  
The sight of his friend packing when it wasn't even noon  
Made him somewhat nervous, so he covered it with snark  
"What's his name?" he asked as he tried to ignore the spark  
Of true painful jealousy that ignited in his gut  
Who was this other person and especially what  
Did he or she have that Ravi hadn't known he lacked  
His mind just kept on racing while Major simply packed

"It's not important," Major said, though Ravi did not agree  
His friend just kept on packing and it didn't seem like he  
Was all that broken up about leaving him behind  
No matter how he smiled, he just didn't seem to mind  
"Just know that what we had was real," he said  
And tingles went through Ravi's spine and straight into his head  
As he thought of all the nights on the gaming couch they spent  
It had been real, it truly had, and this was not the end

Ravi set a step forward as Major mentioned Blooming Grove  
The mental hospital and for a second Ravi froze  
He couldn't let his friend go on thinking he was nuts  
Not if he could help it, and this time there was lots  
That he could do to ease his mind and to convince his friend  
His thoughts were real, reality just got a little bent  
His mind made up, he looked his friend squarely in the eye  
And told him: "Stay and listen. Your sight? It did not lie."

Major didn't even stop with folding up his clothes  
And said: "My mind's made up; this is the path I chose.  
If someone were to tell me the things that I've been saying...  
I need help, Ravi, so this is where I'll be staying.  
You mean well, I know, but please don't make this hard  
I don't like it any better, but I really need to start  
My road to recovery in order to get well  
I want to leave this paranoid and frankly scary hell."

Ravi heard his words and hesitated just a little bit  
Could the truth hurt him, or even - God forbid -  
Destroy their friendship and the life that they had built?  
But he knew for sure he couldn't live with the guilt  
Of letting Major think that he had lost his mind  
He couldn't let him go, ignorant and blind,  
So he sat down and prayed that Liv would understand  
He would do anything it took if he could help a friend

"Major, listen, sit," he said, trying to find the words  
To make Major realise that he was not absurd  
"I know I talk a lot about unimportant things  
And I'm often up to nothing but shenanigans  
But Major, this is real, I beg of you to stay  
Give me a chance and listen to what I have to say  
You're not crazy, the world is different than you thought  
I kid you not, it was a zombie that you fought."

Major's hands stilled, his clothes suddenly gone limp  
Ravi paid attention and could wear he saw a glimpse  
Of hope in Major's eyes, hope but laced with fear  
He took his hands, came closer and told Major: "Here,  
I know it is a lot to take in all at once  
But you're not crazy, you just had a glance  
At the underbelly of our world, a creepy zombie guy  
I thought you'd earned the truth, not yet another lie."

Then Major asked: "How do you know?" and Ravi took a breath  
And hoped against all hope that Liv wouldn't wish his death  
"You know, I've always known for sure that zombies did exist  
In the CDC I was somewhat of an activist  
I always used to tell them that mankind would kill itself  
They kicked me to the curb, but that didn't really help  
And then Liv came in as walking, living proof  
Or walking dead, I guess, if we're telling the whole truth."

Major looked majorly freaked out and Ravi took his hand  
"You're okay," he said, but Major mumbled: "I don't understand.  
If Liv is what you say she is, why didn't she come clean?  
You want me here, I know, Ravi, but, boy, you sound insane.  
Liv's not a zombie, she's just weird and a little changed  
You should probably come with me, cause we are both deranged  
Zombies don't exist Ravi, that's just a load of bull  
I'm going and I mean it, you should probably come too."

"It's true I want to keep you here," Ravi admitted in a rush  
"But if that's all this was I would have told you 'bout this crush  
I couldn't stand to see you hurt 'bout something so unfair  
My heart was breaking to see your pain over so much despair  
I couldn't watch you commit yourself for something that was real  
I swear my telling you had nothing to do with how I feel  
Please just a little longer, let me say what I have to say  
And then, if you want, we can kiss and make my day."

Major cracked a smile at that and Ravi knew he'd won  
He made a mental note because he knew he had to warn  
Liv of what was happening and that Major knew the truth  
But right now he needed to tell everything to proof  
That Major wasn't crazy and that he didn't have to go  
So he sat down and padded the place next to him to show  
He wanted Major near, and the man settled next to him  
Ravi shivered, he could feel his warmth upon his skin

"Have you never thought that Liv looked a little pale  
Or wondered why she suddenly gave up on your fairy tale?"  
"I've never wondered that," Major suddenly said,  
"Why would I have, I mean, did you think I really cared?"  
Ravi flinched away from the harshness in his tone  
"I'm sorry, I just meant that this and this alone  
Explains everything she did and everything she does  
A party that would change her life, that it truly was."

A silence then hung in the air, the two still holding hands  
Ravi praying Major was beginning to understand  
He wasn't running yet, which he took as a good sign  
If he'd just stay next to him, he could definitely take his time  
It wasn't every day you learned your ex-fiancée was a myth  
"Is it true, the things you said, the things about Liv?"  
Ravi nodded and held Major's hand and tried to make him feel  
That they were okay, things were okay, even though zombies were real

"She is a zombie, ran from me, began to work with you?"  
"She eats brains and everything; I swear it is the truth.  
Those red eyes on that guy? Liv calls it full-on zombie mode  
It makes her scary strong. What else is there of note?  
The brains she eats affect her with personality traits  
She takes on a little of the person that she ate  
She gets visions too, of the lives they used to live  
And I think that's all you need to know about zombie Liv."

"Why did she run though?" Major asked, a tremor in his voice  
"Of all the things she could have done, why was that her choice?"  
Ravi's heart broke at the pain that he could hear  
He looked his friend in the eye and came a little nearer  
"She wanted to protect you from her new reality  
She didn't want to curse you too with the life that she  
Had been condemned to live on that fateful night  
She wanted to keep you safe and make sure you were alright."

"Was it true?" Major then asked, "Everything you said?"  
"Each single thing," Ravi replied, "I swear on my pretty head."  
Again a silence fell, though there was something in the air  
Ravi could almost taste it, but couldn't define what was there  
Then suddenly Major turned to him, a smile upon his lips  
And before Ravi knew what happened they met in a kiss  
"If everything was true, that includes your little crush."  
Ravi would have replied, but his brain has turned to mush.

Kissing Major had been everything he'd dreamt about  
Their passion had ignited and it didn't leave no doubt  
Their snark had turned to fire, their tongue a different goal  
Than giving voice to sarcasm, that had all been for show  
A way to build this up, to get to this point in time  
A different kind of foreplay, a different kind of line  
The friendship that had formed exploded at their touch  
It was overwhelming, it was all a little much

When Major's hands touched skin, Ravi suppressed a squeal  
This was so not the time to start sounding like a seal  
He tried to think of something smooth that he could say  
Of something to make sure that Major truly was okay  
He knew they shouldn't do this if he wasn't sure  
But every time he caught his breath, Major did something more  
There was no hesitation, there seemed to be no doubt  
His motto seemed to be that no thinking was allowed

Ravi gave up his fight and allowed his mind to rest  
If this was what Major needed, he would do his very best  
To focus on the here and now, to touch, caress and feel  
"It's true," he said - he panted - glad it was revealed  
"I know," was all that Major said, a smirk upon his lips  
He grabbed at Ravi's shirt, demanded yet another kiss  
Ravi obliged, a shiver when his shirt went to the ground  
Pretty proud he'd still not made a silly squeaky sound

Major kept on kissing him, his lips on every inch  
Now Ravi was the one to feel somewhat unhinged  
He'd lost control, his hands moved of their own accord  
He wasn't even certain he knew what it was they sought  
He just knew that Major felt good underneath his touch  
Less so the clothes between them, there was just too much  
He took off Major's shirt, his pants following suit  
And had to catch his breath as he saw him nearly nude

"You like?" Major asked, still smirking at Ravi  
"Ah, it's alright," was his reply, "But you know, I see  
So many nude dead bodies, it's kind of a surprise  
To see one that's still breathing, one so full of life."  
Major laughed and helped Ravi get rid of all his clothes  
Took off his own underpants, then they were naked both  
A little hesitation, before passion kicked back in  
And they were giving, taking, feeling, trembling skin on skin

Major's hand on Ravi's back, exploring everything  
Ravi's tongue in Major's neck, tasting his salty skin  
Major's mouth on Ravi's mouth, tracing down, down, down  
Ravi floating on his touch until he felt he'd nearly drowned  
Their lips, their hands, all intertwined, their bodies two but one  
And just as Ravi felt he had nearly come undone  
Major exploded under him, his body shaking from release  
And Ravi came, followed after him, their fire finally unleashed

As they were laying on the couch, their breaths still racing hard  
Ravi's thoughts, they switched back on, and hoped this was a start  
But even more than that he hoped that Major'd always know  
That he was there if he could help, if he would need him so  
And then when Major mumbled: "If nothing else, this is real."  
Ravi knew that he would always want to help him feel  
The certainty that even though the world was slightly bent  
Some things would never change and fairy tales still got their happy end

He hugged Major closer and watched him fall asleep  
And called Liv to warn her he'd got in too deep  
He told her he couldn't let Major think he was insane  
That he'd told him everything and no secrets still remained  
He also told her that he hoped she'd understand  
He didn't tell her exactly how he'd helped their friend  
He figured it was something new, their secret now to keep  
He could do with a happy one - and he drifted off to sleep


End file.
